These Magic Moments
by jesrod82
Summary: This is a series of random, context-less Ron and Hermione moments/scenes plucked from chaptered stories in which they didn't quite fit. Each chapter will be different, and it will be updated sporadically, as most of these moments happen when I don't intend them to. (AKA Deleted Scenes)


This is a series of random, context-less Ron and Hermione moments/scenes plucked from chaptered stories in which they didn't quite fit. Each chapter will be different, and it will be updated sporadically, as most of these moments happen when I don't intend them to. (AKA Deleted Scenes)

The M rating for this series is for future moments that may need the warning. This first moment is rated T for some kissy bits, otherwise it's pretty innocent. I will preface every moment with their own rating. Just wanted to give a heads up!

So, as I was writing the last chapter of Impedimenta (a chapter fic that I am currently working on), I must have forgotten that Ron and Hermione are full adults at this point, because this scene sounds much more like their teenage versions. When I went back to edit I knew it wouldn't fit into the fic, but I still liked it. So I cut and pasted into a new doc, edited and am presenting it here.

 **Moment #1: Big Hair; Big Brain**

"It's interesting. I'm completely out of my element here, yet there is a familiar feeling that keeps me from being scared."

"Scared of what? That a stupid prick will be a total arse to you your first day?"

"While that thought hadn't occurred to me, I can't say it wasn't in the back of my head somewhere."

"There is a lot back there," Ron said, eyes flitting up the top of her head. As if a reflex, her hand shoots up to smooth down the halo of frizzy hair that is undoubtedly, consistently, no matter how much sleak-ease she puts in it, no matter how many braids and ponytail, a curly mess. She'd learned to deal with it and hardly ever let it ruin her day. But something young and insecure from deep down inside made her think of when she'd sit just like this in school, bent over a book, holding her hair down so not to entice another round of teasing.

After a few seconds of awfully awkward silence Ron finally realized where things had faltered.

"Oh, no! I hadn't meant… Your head- your brain. It must be big… to hold…so much… information…"

As soon as his face changed, and his eyes flashed to hers, eager to explain- before he even spoke she knew he hadn't meant it. Just from a half-second of an expression, she could tell. She smiled as he fumbled through the explanation and apology, wanting to laugh. Loudly. The tips of his ears had turned red and bubbles filled with giggles were suddenly in her throat, like champagne in a glass, fizzing and foaming to the surface. A sound close to a snort-grunting noise escaped her mouth. She bit her lip, but couldn't hide the smile. She felt drunk. And thanks to the night before the last time she'd seen him, she knew how that felt: The sensation of sinking under water, swaying and spinning. Only this time, the lurch in her stomach was a pleasant one- not one that sent her heaving into the bushes.

He was grinning and shaking his head at her, out of amusement or nervous that she'd suddenly gone full mental in the last five seconds she did not know. But then his grin split into a wide-toothed smile, and it cut right through her, and she let out a laugh, finally.

"What are you having a laugh at? Is there something on my face?" Now he looked just as self-conscious as she felt moments ago.

Hermione sobered and shook her head. "No, there's nothing. I promise. Well, technically there are… things. A nose, mouth, two eyes-"

"Are you taking the mickey?" She could feel him probing and looked away, frustrated with herself. "You're acting kind of strange, Hermione. Just saying."

She waited for the rise of those walls she kept on guard around her to fly skyward, threatening to make up a lie, to deny, to feign being offended. But the idea of him finding out her feelings was the least worst thing that could happen. Not telling him, waiting for him to show some kind of definitive proof of his feelings for her, was much worse than any level of possible rejection.

But he was still on about being confused and asking questions that made her wonder if she'd always have to do all the work.

"I thought you were making fun of my hair."

"Your hair? Why would I do that?"

"Because it's… curly."

"And?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron's eyes searched her face and head for an explanation as to what was happening because apparently Hermione's speaking was severely impaired. He didn't remember her being this way the last time he'd seen her, which was saying something since the last time he'd seen her he was patting her back awkwardly as she had puked over the railing.

Yet, even with all that, he couldn't stop looking at her. Studying her. Watching her carefully, trying to figure out what it was about her hair there wasn't to like.

"Well, I like it," he said firmly. "It's… it looks soft, and- can I touch it?"

Hermione looked surprised at the question, much the same as Ron felt after asking.

"Sorry… I wasn't trying to be a creep."

"It's okay. I mean, if you'd like…" she said and used her forearm to sweep as much hair over her shoulder that could fit, then moved to the chair closest to him until the wood knocked together. She leaned her head to the side, and she smells of something sweet, layered with soap and… cinnamon?

"Go on," her voice and face swallowed by a waterfall of chocolate waves and curls. He struggled to remain cool about the odd turn this conversation had taken as he lightly grazed one curl with his forefinger.

"Are you touching it?"

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath to stifle the immature git inside that wanted to chuckle at the unintentional innuendo.

"Yes." He let the tips of his fingers through, breaking the cascade into ribbons as he dragged them down. They stopped soon after, caught in a tangle.

"That is the worst thing about having hair like this," she said as she straightened up and his hand fell loose. She threw her hair back over her shoulder then used a clasp she fished out of her bag to clip it away from her face. "Trying to get a brush through it is a nightmare."

"Why don't you cut it?"

"I have. It isn't any better, trust me."

"Yeah, I get that. But I still like it."

For some reason it was important that she believed him. About her hair. He really was going mad…

And since he was just permitted to touch her hair, and she was still sitting close enough to feel strands tickling his arm hairs, he surreptitiously titled his head to get a better lock on her scent. He saw her flinch, and when she pressed her knees against his, his heart beat faster as his nose nudged the back of her head, his chin bumping her neck. When she didn't move away he breathed in again, her sweet, cinnamon-like, soapy aroma filled his head, then let the air from his mouth blow blew it out onto her skin, making her shiver.

"Smells nice, too," he said quietly, and almost swallowed a stone as he waited for her to respond. He could feel the fissure between friendship and something more start to meld together with his bold move. Ron knew he was taking a risk then, murmuring in her ear, touching and smelling her, sitting so damn close… He was making it painfully obvious, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He'd noticed something in her today, an openness he hadn't experienced before. He didn't want to lose his chance.

Ron closed his eyes, said farewell to pretending forever, and pressed his lips to her slender neck. A quick peck, just below her ear. Hermione jumped when he made contact, and in that half second, after realizing what he'd done, she'd turned to face him. Too fast to retreat, he opened his eyes to find a startled Hermione staring at him.

"What are you doing?" her voice sharp and high, her breath coming out in time with her words, blowing on his jaw.

"Sorry… was that okay?"

Still looking startled, she swallowed and then nodded, licked her smiling lips and was blinking slowly as Ron's hesitance all but disappeared. Before he lost his nerve he ducked his head, catching her mouth with his. Ron put everything he had in his mind, heart and body behind this kiss, just in case it was to be their first and last.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered when he pulled away.

He blinked. "For what?"

"For what you said about my hair. It's silly, I know, but… thank you."

"Um, yeah, no worries…"

He watched as she smoothed a hand over her hair self-consciously. "Can I… can we do that again? I want to try something." She paused for a moment, obviously thrown by his vagueness.

"Sure," she replied, hesitant but curious. He reached around and grabbed at the clip in her hair, squeezing and then tossing it on the table with a clatter. Eager to show her what he was up to, Ron slowly reached into her thick curls with both hands, one on either side of her neck, until his fingertips touched and his nose bumped hers.

Hermione grasped his forearms, and for a second he thought she was going to pull them away. But she only squeezed his wrists and took in a shaky breath. She seemed close to tears, so he pulled her head down and kissed her forehead, and she sighed. Her grip loosened when he moved to kiss her temple, then she moaned as his lips traced her jaw.

"Ron…"

"Hermione?" He murmured her name on her skin, hearing the way she'd just said his name over and over in his head.

His hands had disappeared, replaced by a mass of tangled thick curls, darkest brown, like chocolate, against his pale freckled wrists. He was in deep, enjoying the warmth and heaviness of her hair, and he imagined when it got cold in the winter, if he were to use her hair instead of a warming charm or gloves, how convenient that would be...

He chuckled lightly against the corner of her mouth, and when she asked what was funny he kissed her again, and for a long time neither one of them spoke except in sharp breaths and throaty moans, not caring if anyone were to come upon them, or rather the thought of being interrupted had completely left their minds.

XXXXX

Note: The endings are not going to seem finished every time. While I did edit this and wrote a bit more after deciding to cut it from the fic, I cannot keep going as I would with a one-shot in order to "finish" it. I'd rather go back to the story I was originally writing. I hope that makes sense! If you are interested in deleted scenes from fics you may or may not be reading, then please read and follow for more. And don't forget to review, of course. Thanks so much!


End file.
